Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine
|Écrit=Alan Zachary Michael Weiner |Interprète=Colin O'Donoghue Christopher Gauthier Chœurs |Année=2017 |Personnages liés=Capitaine Crochet William Mouche }} Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine est la quatrième chanson de l'épisode musical de Once Upon a Time. Contexte Devant la proposition des Charmant pour vaincre la Reine, le Capitaine Crochet chante toute sa rancœur envers le Crocodile, dont il compte bien se venger. Paroles Capitaine Crochet : My dear prince and princess Your offer is meaningless Don't give a damn 'bout your rank The gold in your sack Well, it isn't worth jack I should make you fools go walk the plank Your riches would fill other pirates with glee But none of those pirates are me! Pirates : They're not he! Crochet : Sing a yo ho Keep your jewels divine Crochet & Pirates : Yo ho Crochet : And your manners refined Cause even more precious'' Than rum in a stein Is revenge, revenge, revenge And it's gonna be mine! '''Crochet & Pirates : Revenge, revenge, revenge Crochet : Is gonna be mine! Blanche-Neige : Revenge? On whom? Crochet : Just wait for the second verse, love. I've savaged and pillaged And pilfered each village My conquests I'm justly proud of (He's proud of) Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder A pirate's life is one to love (Lots to love) And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a rock Won't rest 'til I've skinned me a croc! (Gotta skin him a croc) Sing a yo ho You can beg, plead and whine But yo ho You are wasting your time. That croc got my hand Wanna tear out his spine Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine. Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine. Prince David : Let's go. Blanche-Neige : Wait, you want revenge on a crocodile? For taking your hand? Crochet : Afraid he did more than that. Once I sailed toward a horizon (Horizon) Where I might find happiness waiting Until that croc destroyed my life And filled me with hate unabating Some say "Let it go!", but I say "Hell no!", I'm finally on the right path Soon the Dark One will feel (He will feel) The fire of this pirate's wrath (Feel the fire of his, feel the fire of his) Blanche-Neige : Wait - did you say the Dark One? Prince David : I think I know why you can't find him - we have him in our dungeon. Crochet : Bloody hell. Blanche-Neige : Captain, if you give us safe passage to the Queen's castle, you've got yourself a crocodile. Crochet : Aye, luv. You've got a deal. Have one last drink, mates! Then we've got a date with destiny! Sing a yo ho I'll slaughter the swine Yo ho Must be fate's design At last our tales Will again intertwine Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine! (Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be) Oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be Oh, it's gonna be mine! Oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be Oh, it's gonna be mine! officielle : Chers prince et princesse au diable vos promesses Peu m'importe votre rang ! Tout votre magot Ne sera jamais assez gros Le supplice de la planche vous attend Vos richesses empliraient d'autres pirates de joie Mais ces pirates ne sont pas moi C'est pas toi ! Chantons ohé ! Gardez vos bijoux, très chers Ohé ! Et vos bonnes manières Plus précieuse que le rhum Qui coule dans mes veines C'est la vengeance, la vengeance Et elle sera mienne ! La vengeance, la vengeance Sera mienne ! Vous venger ? Vous venger de qui ? Écoutez le second couplet, mon cœur. J'ai commis des pillages Ravagé des villages Je suis fier de mes conquêtes à chaque pillage C'est un vrai carnage La vie de pirate est une fête Mon cœur de pierre connaîtra le repos Quand j'écorcherai enfin un croco Chantons ohé ! Vos suppliques seront vaines Mais ohé ! Ce n'est pas la peine Ce croco a pris ma main Je lui trouerai la couenne La vengeance, la vengeance Sera mienne ! La vengeance, la vengeance Sera mienne ! Allons-nous-en. Vous voulez vous venger d'un crocodile parce qu'il vous a privé de votre main ? J'ai bien peur qu'il ait fait pire que ça. Un jour, je naviguais vers un horizon Où j'aurais pu trouver le bonheur Mais ce croco a brisé ma vie Et m'a plongé dans le malheur On me dit « Oublie ! », je réponds « Ça, non ! » Je sens que l'étau se resserre Bientôt ce ténébreux personnage saura Ce que vaut un pirate en colère Attendez… Vous avez dit le Ténébreux ? Je crois savoir où le trouver – il est enfermé dans nos cachots. Par tous les diables. Capitaine, si vous nous emmenez jusqu'au château de la Reine, vous aurez votre Crocodile. D'accord, très chère. Affaire conclue. Prenez un dernier verre, matelots ! Nous avons rendez-vous avec le destin ! Chantez ohé ! Je vais assouvir ma haine Ohé ! Le destin m'entraîne Enfin nous allons partager la même scène la vengeance, la vengeance Sera mienne ! Oh, elle sera, oh, elle sera Oh, elle sera mienne Oh, elle sera, oh, elle sera Oh, elle sera mienne ! Anecdotes * La chanson est inspirée de Somebody to Love de Queen. Vidéos thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px Références en:Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine